Finding ANUSA's Values
Think The way things are As it stands, ANUSA’s role is to broadly represent student interests. This is set out in section 3 of the ANUSA Constitution, where it aims to “promote welfare”, “work for quality and equity in higher education”, offers “representation” and to “foster community”. Though it’s likely that few know specifically about these objectives, more often than not student reps work towards things that are beneficial for the student body at large. However, the lack of specifics in this regard can result in inconsistencies. For instance, in 2011 ANUSA decided to (financially) support a campaign supporting same-sex marriage, but in the same year did not offer support to a delegation of students wanting to attend a rally in support of refugees. The value of values We believe that ANUSA should be a value-driven organisation. The first step to achieving this is to identify, in detail, the core values that help define the “soul” of the Association. This would include setting out the values and ideals that ANUSA stands for, as well as setting out specifically ANUSA’s relationship with students and the university. This would involve asking some questions. For instance, is it within the scope of ANUSA to support political causes outside of the university? What kind of “welfare” and “interests” should ANUSA be advocating for? What kind of interaction should ANUSA have with students, and how much? As a ticket, we have articulated the values that we see as being important for ANUSA in the About Us section of the Wiki. These are not set in stone, and we see these values as changing and growing over time. Being able to identify ANUSA’s values also has several additional benefits. Action, policy and events can be made more focussed and effective by identifying what values they will be furthering. ANUSA can be significantly more compelling in its negotiations and discussions with bodies like the University administration or the Federal Government when it bases its position on a clear set of values. Students will be in a better place to understand ANUSA’s actions when they can refer to the values that ANUSA stands for. In addition, being able to identify these values will allow students to be able to scrutinise and evaluate the effectiveness of ANUSA, aiding the Association’s attempts at transparency and accountability. We have several ideas on ways to implement these ideas. Do *'Solution': developing strategy and values As mentioned, this will help pinpoint the values and ideals that ANUSA stands for. Many other organisations, such as universities and companies, have clearly articulated values, and it’s time that ANUSA develop it’s own. *'Solution': review of processes and representatives Having identified ANUSA’s values, the next step will be to look at whether the Association is structured appropriately, and whether there is enough manpower available to further ANUSA’s values and objectives. This will be a broad-based approach that will seek to address other issues as well. *'Solution': think-tank and Organization of Critical Students As bodies that will be dedicated to exploring (alternative) ideas, these two will be instrumental in helping to continually review and contribute towards ANUSA’s values. Category:Think Category:Reform Category:Representation Category:Representation and Engagement